i_shall_seal_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Pill Ghost
| Image = Grandmasterpilldemon.jpg | ImgCaption = | Chinese = 丹鬼 | Pinyin = dān guǐ | Alias = Reverend Violet East | Titles = Grandmaster Pill Ghost Sacred Ancient Most Illustrious Chosen | Status = Deceased | StatusExtra = (1st & 2nd lives) Alive (3rd life; reincarnated) | KilledBy = Allheaven (indirectly) | Cod = End of longevity (1st life) Allheaven's curse (2nd life) | Age = Unknown (lived two lifetimes) Unknown (third life) | Species = Human (first life) Medicinal pill (second life) Human (third life) | Gender = Male | Hair = | Eye = | Spouse = | Family = | Friend = Patriarch Song | Enemy = Ji Clan | Master = Second Life: Daoist Kunlun (legacy apprentice) | Disciple = Second Life: Meng Hao (legacy apprentice) Chu Yuyan (novitiate) Former Disciples: Grandmaster Eternal Mountain Liu Rufeng (Legacy Disciple) Ding Xin (novitiate) | Ally = Meng Hao Fang Xiufeng | Occupation = Second Life: Grandmaster of Alchemy Sect Leader of Violet Fate Sect Sacred Ancient of Southern Domain Disciple of Kunlun Society | Affiliation = First & Second Life: Violet Fate Sect Kunlun Society | Sect = First & Second Life: Violet Fate Sect Kunlun Society Third Life: Unnamed largest alchemy sect in the starry sky | Universe = Vast Expanse Mountains and Seas | VastExpanse = Mountain and Sea Realm | Mountain&Sea = Ninth Mountain and Sea | Planet = South Heaven | Region = Southern Domain | Location = Mount Kunlun | Cultivation ='First Life:' Peak Dao Seeking Second Life: True Immortal (last mentioned) Third Life: Unknown | Essence = | Combat = | FleshlyBody = | Novel = Book 1, Chapter 70 (Mentioned) Book 3, Chapter 216 (Appearance) | Manhua = | Book = 1 , 2 , 3 , 4 , 5 , 6 , 7 , 8 , 9 , 10 | Appearsin = | Quotation = Master has sown Karma, and because you did not break it, neither shall I! | Speaker = Pill Ghost to Meng Hao | Book# = 3 | Chapter# = 293 | ChapterName = Legacy Apprentice | Introduction = is a recurring character in I Shall Seal the Heavens. He is the Sect Leader of the Violet Fate Sect's East Pill Division. He is widely known within Southern Domain as a Grandmaster of Alchemy, a title conferred only to those who have achieved the highest of heights in this area. He later takes in Meng Hao as his Legacy Disciple and became the latter's first master. | Appearance = | Personality = | Description = Portrayed as being kind and cares only about the Dao of Alchemy. Once he achieved Dao Seeking and started to ascend to True Immortal his appearance overlapped with that of Violet East's statue and he eventually turned into his previous appearance of Violet East. | Background = | History = Book 3 Grandmaster Pill Ghost is aware from the moment Meng Hao arrived in the Violet Fate Sect that he is infected with the Resurrection Lily. He oversees Meng Hao's growth, and eventually gives him a chance to become a Violet Furnace Lord. Pill Ghost had two disciples who left him to search for their own Dao of Alchemy. Although, Pill Ghost didn't stop them, he was still very sad due to their departure. The two include Grandmaster Eternal Mountain and another unnamed disciple who's Dao of Alchemy is supposedly second only to Meng Hao's and Pill Ghost's. During the time that Meng Hao was in the Violet Fate Sect his cultivation base was in the Spirit Severing stage. When Meng Hao forsakes the Violet Fate Sect to protect it from the wrath of the Ji Clan, Grandmaster Pill Ghost intercepts Patriarch Ji Fang, preventing him from joining in the effort to kill Meng Hao. During their conflict, Ji Fang implies that Pill Ghost might also be Violet East, the founder of the Violet Fate Sect. Pill Ghost says that Violet East has perished, and that he is Pill Ghost. Books 5-6 Later during the Southern Domain War with the Northern Reaches he unlocked his powers from his past life as Reverend Violet East and stepped into Dao Seeking and eventually into Peak Dao Seeking. With the help of Meng Hao and his father, he fought for the destiny of True Immortality that only happens once every 10,000 years, and eventually stepping into the Immortal Realm. Afterwards, he was taken by Daoist Kunlun to be his legacy apprentice in the Kunlun Society. Chu Yuyan and some others with good talent were also taken. | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = | CustomSection2 = | CustomText2 = | Trivia = His name in the earliest English version of the novel is Pill Demon, a less accurate translation of his name. * He was an alchemist in all his past lives. His innate talent in the Dao of Alchemy remained unchanged even in his third life. | MoreQuotes = }} Category:Characters Category:Stub Category:True Immortal Category:Male Category:Alchemist Category:Southern Domain/Characters Category:Violet Fate Sect/East Pill Division/Characters Category:Kunlun Society/Characters Category:Planet South Heaven/Characters Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:Path of Cultivation Category:Immortal Realm Category:Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters Category:New Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Reincarnated Category:Grandmaster